1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ski control devices and systems, and particularly to a universal ski control system applicable to the skis, ski bindings, and ski boots of all manufacturers, and effective to enhance the skier's ability to control speed and maneuverability on a downhill skiing run. This invention is related to the inventions disclosed in applications Ser. Nos. 07/126,211 now ABND and 07/318,738 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,461 filed by the inventor herein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A search of the prior art has revealed the existence of the following Uunited States patents:
______________________________________ 3,980,322 3,918,730 3,909,024 3,195,911 3,048,418 4,152,007 4,103,916 4,062,561 4,227,708 3,873,108 4,312,517 4,227,714 ______________________________________
In addition to the patents listed above, the following United States patents were cited in application Ser. No. 07/318,738:
______________________________________ 3,295,859 4,219,214 4,795,183 ______________________________________
Foreign patents cited in applications Ser. Nos. 07/318,738 and 07/126,211 include the following:
French patents 736,916 and 816,949; PA1 Austian patent 14,420; PA1 Switzerland patent 187,456; PA1 Italian patent 433,183; and PA1 German patents 650,475 and 3,543,829
Close examination of the prior art listed above indicates that most of the structures disclosed in these patents relate to crampon type devices that facilitate cross-country skiing in that the the structures enable climbing a snow-covered hill with a minimum of back-sliding. These crampon type devices are not intended for, nor are they capable of controlling the speed and maneuverablility of downhill skis on a downhill run merely through execution of conventional body movements. Others of these patents relate to ski brakes effective only after a skier falls off the the skis, functioning to stop the loose ski from continuing down the snowy slope.
It is important to understand that the structure forming the subject matter of this invention does not concern the problem of stopping a loose ski that has become separated from a skier, nor does this invention relate to cross-country type skis equipped with special cross-country type bindings that do not permit the transfer of torque forces to the skis and crampon type devices to prevent back-sliding when climbing a slope, or to brake devices intended primarily to bring the skier to a halt. Rather, this invention focuses on the problem of imposing additional controlling forces on the skis while actively being used in a downhill skiing activity or "run" in such a way that the skier will still proceed downhill but will feel more in control of the skis at the speed at which the skier chooses to descend.
Referring to the patents listed above, all of the United States patents except U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,295,859; 4,152,007 and 4,227,708 relate to the situation where a ski has been separated from a skier and is loose on the ski slope and apt to cause some damage or injury to skiers unless stopped. These "loose ski" brake devices do not operate during active skiing, and are clearly unrelated to the structure and function of the invention described herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,295,859 merely discloses parallel longitudinal grooves or channels formed in the running surface of the ski adjacent to, but inboard of each side edge, to provide pronounced V-shaped edges. These function merely like sharper edges, applying load along the entire length of the ski rather than as local control probes applying loads at a specific location along the ski.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,007 provides snow plows at the rear ends of the skis that are activated by hydraulic pressure controlled through the grips on the ski poles. Obviously, there must be some connection between the grips on the ski poles and the snow plows and this in itself is a disadvantage in that the skier is prevented from utilizing the ski poles as freely as he might for the purpose for which they are intended. This device provides active drag, which is the only function it shares with my invention described herein. The characteristics of this device are in sharp contrast with the enhanced control and maneuverability provided by my invention. Because the plows in this device are at the rear ends of the skis and therefore far behind the center of pressure on the skis, they actually tend to prevent the skier from turning while they are engaged. The hydraulic actuation is also significantly different than the normal skiing motions that are effective to control the maneuverability characteristics of skis equipped with my invention. Therefore, this device is clearly functionally and structurally different from my method and apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,708 relates to a ski brake that comprises a plate fixed on the upper surface of the ski. The plate is provided with a notch into which the lower end of the ski pole may be inserted to produce drag against the snow. While the primary purpose of this device is to provide traction in cross-country skiing, it purports to provide active braking for a cross-country skier moving downhill. Active braking is also one of the at least three important functions of my apparatus. However, this device does not provide either the enhanced maneuverability or control of the skis by natural body motions provided by my apparatus. Maneuverability is an essential difference between downhill skiing and cross-country skiing. The bindings of cross-country skis naturally limit maneuverability. Since this device applies drag only on the outside of the skis, downhill braking would tend to spread the tips of the skis, making the skis even more difficult to maneuver. Use of the ski poles as braking levers violates the natural motions of downhill skiing which requires upper body movement and free use of the poles. Therefore, this device, while obviously structurally different from my apparatus in all its embodiments, is also clearly incapable of performing two of at least three major functions performed by my skis incorporating integral probe assemblies.
Referring to the foreign patents listed above, Austrian Patent 14,420 appears to be a crampon type device to be used by cross-country skiers when "walking" up slopes and the need arises to prevent back-sliding of the skis.
French Patent 816,949 discloses the concept of a brake for downhill skiing, but the brake mechanisms of at least two of the embodiments require a harness to be worn by the skier, with a tether extending between the harness and the brake mechanism. In these embodiments, the brake mechanism is activated by a "loaded" spring when the skier squats, and is deactivated by tension on the tether to again load the spring when the skier straightens up. In a third embodiment, the brake mechanism is normally deactivated by a loaded spring, and activated by the skier depressing the mechanism with a ski pole against the deactivating force exerted by the spring. This patent also discloses two different types of crampon devices useful for climbing slopes without back-sliding. This device, located behind the skier's center of gravity and the center of pressure of the skis, only purports to be useful for straight ski braking and does not provide the enhanced downhill ski maneuvering capability of the instant invention.
German Patent 650,475, Italian Patent 433,183 and Switzerland Patent 187,456 appear to be directed solely to crampon type devices useful for climbing snow-laden slopes as in cross-country skiing. None of the structures illustrated and described by these patents appears useful for controlling speed and maneuverability in downhill skiing.
German Patent 3,543,829 discloses a brake device which requires activation by continuous engagement of a ski pole so long as the brake is applied. The ski poles may thus not be used for their intended purpose while being used to activate the brake. Disengagement of the ski pole from the activating lever of the brake mechanism appears to automatically deactivate the brake. This device does not address the use of localized forces near the skier's center of gravity or the center of pressure of the skis to achieve enhanced maneuverability by creating a torque about the center of pressure of the ski.
Lastly, French Patent 736,916 discloses the use of paddles on opposite sides of a ski that function automatically as crampon devices to prevent back-sliding in a cross-country climb of a snow-laden slope. The paddles may also be controlled by tension imposed on cables connected at their lower ends to the gear-reduction mechanism that actuates the paddles, and grasped at their opposite ends in each hand of the skier. The skier is thus enabled to make cross-country-like turns by braking more on one ski than the other, causing the braked ski to drag behind the other ski, thus facilitating a turn. For speed control this device requires continuous paddle depth control by the skier using cables which, of course, is most difficult if not impossible to achieve. Additionally, this device does not provide the bindings to impose sufficient torque about the ski centerline as a means of providing enhanced maneuverability because cross-country type ski bindings in use at the time of this invention, and even to the present, are not designed to support such torque applied to the skis through the bindings. It is thus clear that the structure and function of this braking mechanism is not intended for nor can it be operated to enhance lateral maneuverability of skis in the sport of downhill skiing as it is known today.
Accordingly, one of the objects of the present invention is the provision of a significant improvement in the integral ski control system and structure disclosed in application Ser. No. 07/318,738 so as to provide selectivity of the axial location of the control probes in relation to the center of pressure of the skis, which is also near the vertical projection of the skier's center of mass on the skis for most skiing maneuvers.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a ski control system designed to enable substitution of probes of different configurations to achieve varying lift-to-drag ratios from the probes in a downhill skiing run.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a universal integral ski control system that may be incorporated into the sole of a ski boot, or incorporated into and underneath the toe piece, or incorporated on any ski as an add-on or retrofit device sandwiched between the toe piece and the top surface of the ski.
Still another object of the invention is the provision of a ski control system for downhill skis that may be incorporated directly onto the ski while providing the advantages of selectivity of the axial location of the probes in relation to the center of pressure on the skis and the vertical projection of the skier's mass, and selectivity regarding the configuration of the probes to provide varying lift-to-drag ratios thereof.
The invention possesses other objects and features of advantage, some of which, with the foregoing, will be apparent from the following description and the drawings. It is to be understood however that the invention is not limited to the embodiment illustrated and described since it may be embodied in various forms within the scope of the appended claims.